


shine on me, make me alive

by shinyeons



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, i dont even know how to tag this, i love yejisu, just a small drabble, squint for ryuryeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeons/pseuds/shinyeons
Summary: The adrenaline from the long and energetic concert was still pumping through her veins, but there was something, someone, who would always make her feel like she was walking on air with just one look — Choi Jisu, her bandmate.





	shine on me, make me alive

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!
> 
> i wasn't even going to post this drabble to be honest,,,, i was just going to let it die on my drafts with my other drabbles but considering my exams are about to start and i'm not going to have a lot of time to write better/bigger one-shots i decided to at least post this one :((
> 
> this only happened because i couldn't stop listening to my star by mamamoo and i totally recommend this song!
> 
> i hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> (title from my star by mamamoo)

Another concert done.

 

The crowd was going crazy and it was almost deafening —  _almost_ , because that was one of Yeji's favorite sounds, one she couldn't get enough of no matter how loud it was or how many times she hears it in a week.

 

The band bows to the audience one last time and darts to the backstage, hurriedly removing their in-ear monitors before crashing into a tight group hug, not even minding how sweaty they were after a three hour long concert.

 

At that moment, Yeji felt like crying and screaming at the top of a mountain at the same time.

 

She and her band just performed in front of  _one hundred thousand_  people. It felt surreal — and she would've believed it was just one more of her foolish dreams if she didn't feel strong arms around her waist, pulling her away from the rest of their crew.

 

Next thing Yeji knew, she was being pressed against the dressing room door and warm lips were leaving lipstick prints all over her face, making her giggle and pull the smaller girl closer to her body, silently asking for her not to stop.

 

The adrenaline from the long and energetic concert was still pumping through her veins, but there was something,  _someone_ , who would always make her feel like she was walking on air with just one look —  _Choi Jisu_ , her bandmate.

 

It's crazy to think that, four years ago, Jisu was nothing but her cute high school crush. They used to be paired up together for a lot of projects, which only made Yeji's feelings towards the slightly younger girl grow — and when they decided to form a band with their best friends it just got worse.

 

There was always this crazy chemistry between them, like there was a magnet pulling them closer everytime they shared a look, or when their fingers brushed against each other, or when they were left alone — and it didn't take long for that chemistry to burst into something else.

 

That's why they were alone inside of the dim dressing room when they were supposed to be celebrating their success with everyone else, hoping it would take the rest of the girls a few more minutes to notice they were missing.

 

"You did great today," Jisu whispered against Yeji's lips, making the taller one gulp. "Everyone was going crazy because of you."

 

"Look who's saying," Yeji started, drawing circles on Jisu's exposed back. "There were so many girls calling your name."

 

Jisu giggled at that, leaving a peck on Yeji's sharp jaw before looking up again. "I only like it when  _one_ girl call my name."

 

That was enough for Yeji to become a blushing mess and hide her face at the crook of the other girl's neck. It's funny how she was always so fierce on the stage, setting the crowd on fire with her guitar, leather jacket and intense gaze, making her the most popular member of their band — but under Jisu's gaze she became nothing but a silly girl in love. 

 

"Come on." Jisu said as she made her way to the couch, spreading her arms open as she waited for Yeji to follow her. 

 

The taller one chuckled softly and sat on her girlfriend's lap, not even having the chance to say something before Jisu's arms pulled her by the waist and the vocalist's lips were on hers, finally giving her the kiss she had been craving for the entire night. 

 

_Yeji was addicted to the taste of Jisu's lips._

 

More than she was addicted to the stage, more than she was addicted to the crowd screaming her name, more than she was addicted to the golden life she was living — the feeling of having Jisu's firm hands on her hips while their lips moved in sync was different,  _almost magical_ , and it never failed to make her go insane. 

 

Yeji's hands found their way to the back of Jisu's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss, feeling the vocalist smirk against her lips. 

 

"You wanted to kiss me that much?" Jisu teased after pulling away, making something inside of the guitarist burn with how pretty she looked with her messy hair and swollen lips. 

 

"You have no idea." Yeji answered in a whisper, eager to kiss the smaller girl one more time. 

 

But the universe seemed to have another idea, seeing that the white door turned open right when she was about to press her lips on Jisu's again, making her let out a frustrated groan. 

 

"I knew both of you would be here," Chaeryeong started as she rested her back against the open door. "Having fun?"

 

Yeji rolled her eyes and threw the cushion laying next to her to Chaeryeong's direction, missing terribly. Jisu had to suppress a laugh.

 

"If me and Ryujin can't have some  _alone time_ you guys can't too." The blonde explained, a mischievous smile plastered on her lips. "Plus, we're about to leave for the party. Do you want to be left here?"

 

Yeji and Jisu shared a look and decided to get up, having a hard time fixing each other's clothes and trying to wipe the lipstick off their faces. Chaeryeong cringed at the scene, leaving the room to give the girls some time and space to get ready.

 

"At least it was just Chaeryeong, it could've been one of our managers or even Yuna. That would've been way more embarrassing." Jisu said as she tiptoed to fix Yeji's hair, making the taller one giggle with how cute she looked. 

 

"You're right," The guitarist said as she looked fondly at the smaller girl, who on the other hand, was too focused on fixing her clothes to notice the way Yeji was staring at her. "But I would do it again."

 

It was Jisu's turn to blush and Yeji had to use all of her willpower to not sit the girl on that couch again and kiss her lips for the rest of the night. 

 

"We will have a lot of time for that at the party." Jisu stated, letting her fingers play with Yeji's dark locks. The guitarist smirked and wrapped her arms around the vocalist's waist, making the smaller one automatically rest her head at the older's chest. 

 

"The van is about to leave!" They heard a familiar husky voice coming from behind the door and smiled softly to each other, intertwining their fingers before joining the rest of the band outside. 

 

Jisu kept kissing Yeji's cheeks through the entire ride, ignoring the weird looks Ryujin and Chaeryeong were directioning at them. On the other side, Yeji couldn't be more happy with that night — and with the way Jisu was looking at her, she knew it had barely started. 

**Author's Note:**

> what was this,,,, anyways i love yejisu they're the loves of my life  
> see you guys later! <3
> 
> ps: i miss itzy :(
> 
> (support my fics and aus on twitter! @shinyeons)


End file.
